Previous Poll Results
In the past, the wiki's had a lot of polls with many different outcomes. Many have voted, and there were a lot of close ties. Did you forget who came up on top though? Do you wanna see the last polls? That's what this page is here for! Should The Wiki Have A Poll? *'Yes' *Maybe *No What Were Your Thoughts Of Whitney Before The Nuzlockes? *She was my favourite Gym Leader! *She was okay *'Meh' *I hated her, but the stories gave me a new respect for her *I hated her and I still hate her! Which Generation Did You Start Playing Pokemon? *Generation I *Generation II *'Generation III' *Generation IV *Generation V What Is Your Favourite Legendary Trio? *The Three Legendary Birds *'The Three Beasts' *The Golems *The Weather Trio *The Lake Guardians *The Creation Trio *The Kami Trio *The Muskateer Trio *The Balance Trio Who Is Your Favourite Female Protagonist? *'Leaf' *Crystal *'May' *Dawn *Lyra *Hilda *Rui Rival Rumble! Which one is your favourite? *Blue *Silver *'Wally' *'Barry' *Cheren *Bianca *N Kanto, where it all began. Which starter that originated from this region is your favourite? *Bulbasaur *'Charmander' *Squirtle *Pikachu *Eevee *Vulpix *Meowth *Psyduck *Machop *Cubone *Rattatta Johto time! Which starter that originated from this region is your favourite? *Chikorita *'Cyndaquil' *Totodile *Pichu *Espeon *Umbreon *Togepi *Mareep *Wooper *Teddiursa *Phanpy *Elekid Punch Punch! Which of these punching techniques gets your vote? *'Thunderpunch' *Fire Punch *Ice Punch *Shadow Punch *Bullet Punch *Mega Punch *Comet Punch *Dizzy Punch *Drain Punch *Dynamicpunch *Focus Punch *Mach Punch Smell that! Love is in the air! Wait... it's only January? Oh well. Which shipping do you think is the sweetest? *'HoennShipping (Brendan & May)' *Shippunching (Naruto & Sakura) *'DenseShipping (Naruto & Mayl)' *InsaneShipping (Spike & Lanette) *FrozenSpaceShipping (Light & Mars) *OtherShipping (Jen & Other N) *DreamShipping (Skyler & Grubbs) *LostShipping (Bass & Lyra) *EmotionShipping (Bass & Sola) *Telepathy Shipping (Poison & Dawn) *NaturalShipping (Saurian & Cheryl) *FieldShipping (Brandon & Delaine) Favourite Villainous Team? *Team Rocket *Team Magma *Team Aqua *Team Galactic *Team Plasma *Team Snagem *'Cipher' Naruto, the trainer with the largest collection of Pokemon friends to-date. What species of Pokemon would you like to see him raise next? * *Sentret/Furret *Male Ralts/Kirlia/Gardevoir *Piplup/Prinplup/Empoleon *Machop/Machoke/Machamp *Geodude/Graveler/Golem *Buizel/Floatzel *'Hippopotas/Hippowdon' *'Munchlax/Snorlax' *Stunky Zane, the man of a thousand women. Only one can be his suitor though. Which of his shippings are you in favour of? *ClassicShipping (Maylynn) *StoneShipping (Roxanne) *Shy Shipping (Gina) *SurfinShipping (Ruby Heart) *FlowerShipping (Rose) *WeirdShipping (Skyler) *'Wait, there's more girls, isn't there!' If there were a spin-off Megaman game to be released where X or Zero are not the protagonists, who would you want to be the main protagonist? * *Roll *'Axl' *Ciel *Sage Harpuia *Fairy Leviathan *Hidden Phantom *Fighting Fefnir *Kyubit Foxstar *Blazin' Flizard *Childre *Schilit Devilbat *Prometheus *Pandora The #1 hyperactive but intellectual rival needs a girlfriend. Who would you like to see Jay paired up with? *Winona *'Sophie' *Dawn *Clair *Jen *Roxanne *Fantina *Sakura *Mayl (That sneaky devil!) *Lady Venus *Lovrina How do you like Pokemon's voices being introduced? * *When the trainer unlocks them *Right when they're caught *'Both, but more unlocking than when captured' *Both, but when captured more than unlocking Do you think Naruto and Water Lily should get back together? *'YES!!! They're so cute together!' *Eh, I'm indifferent. I don't care either way. *NO! Internet relationships do not work!!! What is your favourite game to Nuzlocke? *Red/Blue/Green *Yellow *Gold/Silver *Crystal *Ruby/Sapphire *Emerald *'Firered/Leafgreen' *Diamond/Pearl *Platinum *Black/White *Colosseum *XD: Gale of Darkness The most annoying Pokemon are invading our wiki in swarms! Which Pokemon do you find to be more annoying? *'Zubat' *Rattata *Bidoof *Patrat *Woobat *Pidgey *Starly *Poochyena *Zigzagoon *Tentacool *Magikarp *Wingull *Geodude *Psyduck *Abra *Gastly The 14th? Really? It's Valentine's Day? Splendid! To Keep Up With The "Love" Theme, Which Is Your Favourite Pokemon Couple? *Jason & Lucia *Sam & Sparkles *Zidane & Larxene *Swift & Whip *Skellig & Volter *Dizzy & Missy *'Romeo & Juliet' *Sunny & Nox *Mikey & Rosebud *Phantom & Driffy *Beauty & Dusty *Princess & EVERYONE!!! Do you like the Infoboxes on our wiki pages? *'Yes, they provide small but key information that I enjoy reading.' *I'm neutral. I like them but find them too high maintenance. *No, I don't like them. The main pictures should remain dataless Naruto, our poll extrordinaire, has become too busy lately. Should we continue the polls without him? *'Yes, we should honor his work by continuing it' *No, it just won't be the same without him You're Nuzlocking through Fire Red or Leaf Green and you reach Celadon. What Pokemon are you picking up? *Eevee *Abra *Clefairy *Pinsir/Scyther *'Dratini' *Porygon Grinding... we all hate it, but it needs to happen. how much do you grind before Gyms and the Elite Four on average? *To the average level of the leader's Pokemon. SE Moves can handle it from there. *'To the highest level that the gym/E4 uses. There's no way I can lose against the AI with the same level.' *To the closest number divisible by 5 from the leader. The methodical method is the best. *A couple of levels above the highest level that they use, can't be too safe. *It really depends. If I have a poor match-up I'll grind more than otherwise. *Grinding? Ugh, I'll pass. MegaMan, Final Fantasy, Metriod, Kingdom Hearts. What do these games have in common? We've used their characters in Cameos, as big time characters, and even have gone there through our Nuzlocking journies. What other games or dimensions are you considering? *Star Fox. Do a Barrel Roll! *Mario. Plumbers rule! *Fire Emblem. I like Ike! *Sonic. Chaos control! *Legend of Zelda. Courage, Wisdom, and Power! *'I've still got more to do with MegaMan, FF, Metroid, or KH. Once I'm done with those I'll think about it.' *Other. Dude, you missed one!(more like a thousand xD ) Category:Nuzlocke Information